Marzia
|gender = Female |appearance = A young woman with fair skin and dark-brown hair |favorite_creatures = Not Thanatos |age = Unknown |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |outfit = An orange, grey, and black wetsuit, as well as round sunglasses |image = Marzia 1.png }}Marzia is the woman who kicks off the Memento quest in . After the player has bought the Classic Guitar item from Nancy and goes to play it, Oceana approaches them and tells them about a diving-guide request that seems pretty urgent. When the player accepts this request, Marzia arrives - and asks the player if they've purchased a guitar recently. Oceana puts two and two together, and asks the player if they think Marzia means "That guitar" (which is sitting by the door of the cabin on Nineball Island). The three go over to inspect it, and Marzia confirms a suspicion that she had - the guitar is her late father's, and it washed up on the shores of Ciceros Strait 20 years ago after he vanished. After explaining as much to the player and Oceana, she then asks for their help in finding the [[Shipwrecks|wreck of the Pride of Athens]], which is the ship her father was on when it disappeared. Oceana and the player agree to help her, with Oceana noting that she knows what it's like to want to know more about a missing father. The player then takes Marzia to Ciceros Strait, and the pair heads to the Pride of Athens (at coordinates E-1). They peer into the wheelhouse, and it's suggested that they try prying the door open to get inside. However, before they can make any progress, Thanatos shows up to make trouble. The player has to distract him using the Pulsar while Marzia opens the door to the wheelhouse on her own, and subsequently finds the only thing of her father's left on the ship - and old suitcase. Marzia, Oceana, and the player end up back on the pier of Nineball Island, and Oceana asks what's in the suitcase, remarking that it doesn't look like any water leaked in. Marzia says that the majority of the things are mundane, save for a musical score that her father wrote for the guitar. Oceana asks the player if they want to try performing it, and Marzia enthusiastically agrees with the idea. Marzia, the player, and Oceana go to the end of the pier, where the player character sits cross-legged with the guitar while they play, with Oceana sitting next to them and Marzia standing on their other side, lost in thought as she stares at the ocean. After the player finishes the piece, Marzia thanks them and says that she wants them to keep the guitar. Oceana, startled, asks if she's sure - but Marzia says that her father would be happy, knowing that the guitar is in the hands of people who love the ocean as much as he did. Marzia quietly reassures her father that she'll be okay, and that they'll meet again someday. Then, she departs Nineball Island. Gallery Marzia and the Guitar.png|Marzia kneeling to inspect the guitar. Marzia, Oceana, and the Player.png|The player character playing the music that Marzia's father left behind, with Marzia and Oceana listening. Marzia 2.png Marzia 3.png Marzia 4.png Marzia 5.png Marzia 6.png Marzia 7.png Marzia 8.png Marzia 9.png Category:Characters Category:Characters in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World